


"Thanks for telling me the truth"

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot on Oliver telling Felicity that he is in a relationship with Sara. My own spin on the event post 2x13 and a small look on Felicity's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thanks for telling me the truth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humansrsuperior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=humansrsuperior).



> Hi guys. I was debating to write this or not. Since we never had a chance to see if Felicity and Oliver talked things out after his hook up with Sara, so I wrote this to give my thoughts into a fiction about a conversation they may have in the foundry and see how Felicity may react!  
> I want to dedicate this to humansrsuperior(Sarah) on tumblr for her amazing work and fanart which just gives me so many chills and feels! Love your work baby! And you are awesome! Hope you like it :)

Oliver was praying this would not be a bad experience for both of them.

He walked down the steps of the foundry as slowly as possible sorting all his thoughts out. Oliver had done many wrong things but hurting Felicity was just not one of them he wanted to indulge in.

He peeped in at first to see if Felicity was there. She was running some new firewall program on her computers.  Oliver had overheard her telling Diggle.

Felicity was way too immersed in the tests to realize Oliver had walked in.

He kept looking at her but she never turned around. "Felicity?"

Her chair creaked a bit and turned to Oliver. He was rubbing his fingers together. Whenever he did that he was thinking about something.

"What's going on Oliver?" Felicity asked. His face seemed tired and highly distracted.

"Oliver? Is everything ok?" she asked again.

"Yes." his voice was distorted a bit.

"I just came down to tell you something." He took a deep breathe for the next words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Sara and me are.......together. As in a relationship. We're trying to figure this out. "

He gulped down some saliva after saying it. The next moments were treacherous.

Felicity closed her eyes at the blow that came out of nowhere. She couldn't connect the dots.

She finally spoke out after what seemed like an hour of silence. "When did...this happen?"

"A week back. I thought it was the right thing to do. I was not feeling so great after confronting my mother with Thea's paternity. And it just happened." Oliver was nearly whispering.

Oliver could see the hurt on her face. Last time she had to find out on her own and this time he just told her. It didn't change anything but it was an honest moment of truth.

"Do you really care for her?" Felicity asked, her voice becoming shaky.

Oliver was taken aback. He thought she was going to walk away.

His body moved back a little."Uhhh.. Yes, I do. I've known her for a long time. She was practically on the island with me for a long time. It felt like the right thing to do Felicity."

Felicity finally looked up at him." If _you_ think its the right thing to do, why are you so scared about telling me this?"

Oliver didn't realize Felicity would be asking questions like this. The whole day he'd been imagining so many things that could go wrong because of this.

He bit his lip, his mins trying to think of the best possible answer to this question. "I'm not scared,it's just the last time I slept with Isabel, you had to find out in a bad way and now Sara.. I don't know Felicity. Honestly I don't know. All I know is that you deserve to know the truth." Oliver felt so much guilt in his chest.

"Oliver, if you think your doing this right, make it last. Don't make this a mistake that you have to regret again. You may have made mistakes in the past but this is the present. You've had a past with the Lances, I'm not judging but maybe its time to do something for yourself. The last thing I don't want, is you getting hurt."

In one minute Felicity had thrown what she wanted. She was this wonderful selfless human being. Whether Oliver understood the depth of her feelings he understood how much she valued his happiness and the others around her. It made Felicity, easily a better human being comparing the others.

She was his rock through thick and thin. Nothing was going to change that.

Oliver felt ashamed that he even thought about all those things. All she wanted for him was to make the right choices.

"I'm not planning on making a mistake again Felicity. " his mouth twisted into a small smile. It was the only one he could even manage.

She got up from her seat to face him. "When I said you deserve someone better I meant someone like Sara. Both of you have been through hell and it seems logical you both should be together Oliver... I am happy for you." Felicity said. Her heart was at it's lowest but she was determined not to show him anything.

This was not about her, it was about him. If he liked Sara, he should be with her. And if that's what he wanted, she would support him.

She walked up to him. Both of them looked at each other, so many unsaid words between them. Felicity raised her arms and hugged him. Oliver stood there for a minute, stunned at her braveness and the dignity with which she handled the situation. There was this one part of him that knew something stirred inside of him whenever she was there with him and there was this other side of her he felt absolutely at ease and comfortable with. He closed his eyes in peace knowing there was always a way with Felicity.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stood there in the foundry straight for five minutes. He closed his eyes and hugged her harder. Oliver never wanted to lose Felicity as a friend. It would be too hard and crude. He didn't want to screw this relationship for Felicity and show her that he was on the way to becoming the man she wanted him to be.

After what seemed like an eternity they untwined their bodies. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other again, her arm still on the back of his neck which travelled towards  his chest.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Oliver." she smiled at him, picked up her stuff and left the foundry.

Oliver stood there like a statue. He looked at her as she left. His eyes trailing after her. He felt numb and didn't leave the foundry for another half an hour.

She didn't want to cry though the tears were ready to escape her eyes. 'Stay strong stay strong.' she kept telling herself.

When Felicity finally got out of the foundry, she squinted her eyes to clear the tears that were brimming up. A cold blast of air whipped against her face. The tears started dropping.

"Shit." Felicity angrily yelled at herself.

She ran into the car, put in the key to start her car, took a few deep breaths before leaving. Her mind was not in the right state at all.

Her mind turned in so many ways. She never knew this would hurt so much. But she had to keep going along as it was nothing.

Felicity took a deep breath and finally started her car and drove away.

Felicity was hurt but what she never realized how this strengthened their relationship on the whole. Felicity was the only person that Oliver relied on.She had acted well beyond her years tonight. She put Oliver's own interests first and acted wisely.

Most importantly they both were on their journey to being a couple whether they knew it or not. These kind of obstacles were just a stepping stone to a happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it humansrsuperior(Sarah). Let me know how it is :)


End file.
